eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
New Halas
[[image:new_halas.jpg|right|thumb|400px|''A warm hearth can always be found in New Halas.]] New Halas is a city located on the frozen landmass known as Erollis in the Frostfang Sea. It is a city of Good and welcomes any noble-hearted citizen of Norrath that values peace and prosperity attained through hard-work. History Inspired by the death of his sister, Mithaniel Marr created New Halas because the original Halas was destroyed during The Rending. When Marr searched Norrath for a location for New Halas he found a small piece of land that was "made of ice and velium".http://eq2players.station.sony.com/news/read/current/3508 However, the icy island was already inhabited by a group of Coldain Dwarves. Mithaniel spoke with the dwarves, eventually convincing them to erect a city as a refuge for the downtrodden and displaced as a result of The Rending. Using their unique architectural blend of rock and ice the coldain built New Halas as we see it today. In an act of gratitude, Mithaniel placed a shrine to his sister Erollisi Marr, the Goddess of Love, in the center of town. New Halas has become a beacon for followers of Marr, specifically Barbarians and Frogloks. It was added to Everquest II in LU56. Layout , where the beautiful visage of Erollisi Marr can be seen.]] ; note the stone and ice architecture of this coldain-designed building. It's almost like the stone has veins of ice.'']] As compared to the likes of Qeynos or Freeport, New Halas is quite small. All of it's commercial and civic institutions can be found amidst a spattering of small structures in the main basin. Nestled in Ravens' Roost is player housing and the tradeskill area. Down a large passageway is Erollis Dock, the only port in the Frostfang Sea and thus functions as the trading hub for the entire zone. New Halas is nigh impregnable, as it is completely surrounding by massive ice walls. There are only three roads that lead up to the main part of the city and all are either choke-points or heavily guarded. It is for this reason that the Ry'Gorr Orcs sought a way to tunnel underneath New Halas in order to collapse it during the events of the Frostfang Sea Timeline. When compared to other cities on Norrath, New Halas is unique as it can be entered without a loading screen. It is merely a part of the larger Frostfang Sea zone. Politics Since New Halas is a city of Good, citizens of Qeynos and Kelethin are welcome here with open arms and can conduct business with any vendor. Representative of New Halas' theme of a refuge city, citizens of any Evil city can enter here and explore freely as the guards will not attack on sight. Yet, New Halasians will for the most part not want to interact with those of Evil-alignment on financial matters. Factions *The City of New Halas *Ravens of the North, the tradeskill faction of New Halas Notes *New Halas is a neutral/good city, meaning that all races except for Arasai, Dark Elf, Iksar, Ogre, Sarnak, and Troll can start there. *New Halas has no actual questing timeline; all lore-related quests are entwined with the Frostfang Sea Timeline. *If interested in becoming a citizen, see: New Halas: Citizenship *If interested in buying a home, see: New Halas Housing References Category:New Halas Housing Category:Cities